David's Redshirts
Yusuf Mansoor - Arabic Male Strength 11 Dexterity 8 (14) Constitution 15 (17) Intelligence 9''' Wisdom '''12 Charisma 12 Background: Soldier, whether mercenary or conscript. Free Skill:' Any Combat (Shoot)' Growth/Learning 1:' +2 Physical (Constitution)' Growth/Learning 2:' Sneak' Growth/Learning 3:' Administer' Starting Equipment: Combat Rifle (1d12 damage), 4 ammo packs, Woven Body Armor (AC 15), Backpack (TL0), Knife (1d4 damage), Compad, 100 credits Drive: Civilizer Civilization took a series of devastating blows during the Scream. With deprivation endemic and the bonds of social cooperation fraying, someone has to step in to make the Silent Sectors livable again. Only when people feel safe, and able to trust others, can businesses flourish and the economy rise again. When employment and security return, the fruits of civilization—arts, culture, scholarship—can resurge, too. Until then, the treasures of the past will remain in peril, and the future will be barren of accomplishment. You don’t care whether the Silent Sectors rise again under the Mandate, or as an autonomous zone. What matters is that they rise. And until the rule of law is restored, that won’t happen. One day MEF Rangers will be unnecessary, as functional governments establish accountable governments. Before this can happen, the Silent Sectors need people like you, to take the first essential steps on the road back. Yuan Zhang - Chinese Male Strength 14 Dexterity 12 Constitution 8''' Intelligence '''6 (14) Wisdom 10 Charisma 7 (8) Background: Dilettante, with money if not purpose. Free Skill:' Connect' Growth/Learning 1:' +1 Any Stat (Charisma)' Growth/Learning 2:' Connect' Growth/Learning 3:' Any Skill (Stab)' Starting Equipment: Medium Advanced Melee Weapon (1d8+1 dmg), Backpack (TL0), Woven Body Armor (AC 15), Compad, Lazarus patch, Thermal knife (1d6 damage), 50 credits Drive: Hotshot Nobody does it better than you. Ever since you were young, you showed a natural flair for every activity you deigned to dabble in. Naturally you chose a glamorously hazardous line of work, one that allows you to show off your dazzling array of talents. You’d sooner act by the seat of your pants than plan laboriously ahead—there’s always some surprise that changes your plans anyway. Every problem that confronts your MEF crew is a chance to once again confirm to the world how great you are. You tackle obstacles with aplomb, confident in your brilliant intellect and inborn athleticism. If these qualities weren’t counterbalanced by a disarming grin and a cargo bay full of charisma, people might think you a conceited blowhard. Well, maybe a few folks do anyway. But they’re jealous rivals and disgruntled ex-lovers, mostly. Not that you worry your handsome head about that. You’re too busy making the Silent Sectors a better place. Asagwara Agbaje - Nigerian Male Strength 16 Dexterity 10 Constitution 13 (14) Intelligence 10 (14) Wisdom 14 Charisma 10 Background: Scholar, a scientist or academic. Free Skill:' Know' Growth/Learning 1:' Program' Growth/Learning 2:' +1 Any Stat (Constitution)' Growth/Learning 3:' Connect' Starting Equipment: Laser Pistol (1d6 damage), 4 type A cells, Secure Clothing (AC 13), Backpack (TL4), Compad, 2 Lazarus patches, Trade Goods, 400 credits Drive: Scientific Inquiry The beautiful thing about science, the pursuit that defines your life, is that every answer leads to a new question, and new vistas of knowledge. In an earlier generation, you might have been content to while away your years in a quietly humming, antiseptic laboratory, painstakingly furthering one avenue of research. Among the tragedies of the Silence was its devastating effect on pure research. If a project wasn’t directly applicable to the Silence, it found itself without funding or resources. A generation of students found itself redirected to the development of spike drive technologies. With the galactic economy still in tatters, the true scientists must find unconventional venues for research. You joined an MEF crew knowing that the problems they’re contracted to solve often revolve around weird anomalies and strange technologies. MEF work forces you to act as a generalist. Its dangers make you less a lab-coated scholar than a two-fisted modern Darwin. Along the way you’ve made the oddest discovery of all—that’s the way you like it. Ana Lebedev - Russian Female Strength 12 Dexterity 11 Constitution 12 Intelligence 14 Wisdom 10 Charisma 8 (14) Background: Dilettante, with money if not purpose. Free Skill:' Connect' Growth/Learning 1:' Trade' Growth/Learning 2:' Pilot' Growth/Learning 3:' Talk' Starting Equipment: Submachine Gun (1d8* damage), 4 ammo packs, Secure Clothing (AC 13), Backpack (TL4), Compad, 2 Lazarus patches, Trade Goods, 400 credits Drive: Altruism You instinctively act for the benefit of others, especially when they’re unable to help themselves. As far as you’re concerned, the fees the crew earns for its cases are just a means to an end. They keep the ship operational and the group sufficiently equipped to go out and do good in the world. The need for strong men and women to act selflessly is greater than ever. This sector of space has taken some hard knocks, and people are scared and discouraged. But if enough folks put the common good over their own petty interests, someday —maybe someday soon— the Mandate will go back to what it was before the Scream.